


好姐姐

by shunzi66



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 性转注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 朗雅彬不等边三角形爱情





	好姐姐

好女人刘雅跟坏男人朗哥阴差阳错一夜情，之后意外怀孕，朗哥即刻金屋藏娇，十个月后瓜熟蒂落，刘雅立刻宣布放弃孩子抚养权，要去自由追逐自己的艺术生命。

刘雅：你有老婆的，以后收点心吧。

朗哥委屈：咋地，养老婆就不能养你了吗？我都要！

刘雅没说话，从皮沙发上站起身来，走到门口去穿呢子大衣，戴羊皮手套，把挂在墙上的格子围巾取下来挂在脖子上，整整齐齐地掖好。在把自己彻彻底底地归置体面之后，她头也不回地离开了自己的金丝笼。

之后某天，朗哥难得有空在家里吃饭，他心情不错，跟老婆开玩笑说自己以后都要在家睡觉。

俞冰听了笑笑，说：前几天收了个快递，好像是给你的，你等下看看。

朗哥：啥快递，你直接拆了得了。

俞冰慢条斯理吞咽，完事儿才说话：你看了就知道了。

快递里面是一封信，信的内容就两行，抄录如下：_我已改名重新开始生活，勿联络。我放弃与孩子相关一切权利，勿担心。_信的角落落款一个刘字。另外还有一个红色信封。

朗哥看完怔半天，想起来看信的背面，背面什么都没有。

俞冰：我见过她，在歌舞团上班是不是？她看朗哥哑巴，又说：把孩子带家来，我来养。

朗哥遭此奇袭，一蹶不振，打电话给自己手下。

马仔小李在电话里有苦难言：哥，我给了我真给了，可雅姐不要啊，那还能咋整。

朗哥：还能咋整，你给我还去一趟。

小李：哥，你能不能饶了我。

第二天小李去歌舞团找刘雅，大家伙儿都挤在大排练厅练习，刘雅抱保温杯坐一边看着，小李脸趴在后门上面敲窗户。刘雅装了一会儿没听见，装不下去，无可奈何地走出来。

小李：雅姐，我大哥也没其他意思，就是怕你受委屈。

刘雅看他掏出来红包，快速地说：不用了。

小李讪讪的，不好意思再说话了。

刘雅于是板起脸：还有其他的事儿吗？

小李：别忙别忙。他又掏出来另一个红包：这个是我们冰姐嘱托的，主要是想答谢你……

刘雅低头看他手上两个鲜红信封，不说话，头发垂下来挡住了脸。忽然有人从排练室走出来喊她，刘雅抬头匆匆应了一声，干瘪地说：我都不要，你走吧。她快步地跑回房间里。

小李长叹一声，一个人在走廊原地站着抽了一根烟，摸出来电话：冰姐，这次收拾妥了，那女的没可能再缠着朗哥了。又给朗哥发消息：都安顿好了。

俞冰挂了电话走到婴儿房，蹲在床边戳戳娃娃的脸，兴致勃勃地说：你给孩子想好名字了吗，我要去上户口了。朗哥坐在椅子上，看完消息把手机扣在桌上，神情有点恍惚，说：我想啥，我啥也想不出。

朗哥郁郁寡欢，仿佛真的收了心，每天都在家吃饭。

这天吃完饭他去楼上看，发现婴儿床里面空荡荡的。各个房间里他都找了一圈，最后推开的是主卧的门。

俞冰坐在地上，上半身趴在床边，静静看着躺着大床中央熟睡中的小孩。

朗哥：你这是在干嘛？

俞冰不抬头看他：没干嘛。

朗哥：这屋太冷了，小孩睡这儿容易着凉。

俞冰摸摸自己的胳膊：冷吗？我没觉得。

朗哥走过去把小孩一把抱起，被惊醒的小孩开始嚎哭，朗哥把他抱在怀里轻轻摇晃。

俞冰靠在床边不出声笑着看他，说：你挺在乎你儿子。

朗哥瞪着她：你别这样看我，怪吓人的。

小孩满百天，俞冰特意操持一番，在酒楼宴请如云宾客。

酒足饭饱之后拍合家欢，小孩突然哭起来，谁哄也不好。朗哥束手无策，跟娃娃哭脸面面相觑，有人在旁边推了一下俞冰的胳膊，说：姐，你怎么不抱你儿子呀？

俞冰怔一下，终于伸出手去：你给我吧。

小孩落到俞冰怀里，眨眨眼睛，渐渐不再哭了。大家笑说还是亲妈管用。

刘雅产后渐渐复原，终于可以参与一些排练，每天风风火火，骑个电驴上下班。这天她最后一个走，锁了门走出来，正要骑驴扬长而去，瞧见一个熟人。

小李从杨树下走出来，笑说：雅姐，我等你可久了。

刘雅尝试翻了个白眼（没翻出来），转动钥匙要从小李脚面上碾过去。

小李急忙叫道：姐，姐，别别别，这次是正经事儿。

刘雅停下车，把两个脚尖撑在地上看他。

小李又从怀里掏出来一个信封。这次是个白信封，上面印着红色印刷体：柯达彩打，留住每一刻。

刘雅接过来看，原来每一刻是朗哥的幸福一刻。照片是在酒店里面拍的，朗哥敞着西装外套露爱马仕皮带，满面红光，嘴唇油亮，正要弯下腰去亲俞冰怀里的娃娃。俞冰披貂挂玉，意兴阑珊地坐在一旁，怀中的小娃娃被打扮得花里胡哨，额头上面一个红点，擦了腮红，手上还扯着个金丝气球。

刘雅埋头研究半天，问：这个是谁？

小李大惊：咋了，这你都不认识啦？

刘雅撇嘴，红色指甲点一点相纸：我说的这个。

小李凑过来细看，相片一角抓了其他几个人进来，他看看说：这不就是我嘛。朗哥喝大了，得亏我扶着呢。

刘雅终于翻出来一个白眼：你仔细看看。

照片里俞冰身后还有一桌，离得近，拍挺清楚：一个牛仔外套长发年轻人背对镜头，对面是一个纯白T恤的男孩，俩人凑挺近，在喝交杯酒。白T男孩脸很清秀，看起来有点羞涩，表情是在高兴的。刘雅的指尖正好敲在白T男孩的鼻尖上，又问：这是谁呀？

小李想了想，说：好像是冰姐的远方表弟什么的，在外地念书，难得回来一趟的。

刘雅眉毛皱起来，好一会儿才说：鼻子怪翘的。

小李听不懂，急了，说：雅姐，看其他人看啥，看你娃呀。冰姐说你要是真给看哭了，就让你回去看小孩，不过只能看一眼多了不行……他伸出五根手指在刘雅面前晃晃，连声唤道：姐，姐，你咋这么厉害，咋都不哭呢，不是说十月怀胎吗。

刘雅把照片塞到信封里，信封还给小李，抬起头说：是吗？

小李吓一跳：操，怎么说哭就哭的？

刘雅用力睁大眼睛，避免眼妆花太厉害，平静地说：不是你让我哭的吗？

小李苦着脸：那我也没见过这个阵仗啊。

刘雅从包包里面翻出来纸巾小心翼翼擦泪，再次把自己收拾体面之后才开口：我不去看。

小李：你别啊，我跟冰姐求了老久！

刘雅：奇了怪了，关你什么事。

小李叹口气，说：还不是因为我大哥。

刘雅：你别说这些了。她从车子上面下来，推着车绕开小李往外走。

小李追上去：朗哥就想知道你好不好，那些红包你都不要，我也花不完。

刘雅边走边低声说：我不会回去看孩子的，你让她放心好了。

小李叫道：他放不下心，他恨不得拿个喇叭去你们院里面喊，刘雅我老想你了贼想你想你想得睡不着觉。

刘雅噗嗤笑了：我说的是她，不是他。

小李一头雾水：就是他啊，还有哪个他。

刘雅停下来，转过头认真地说：我是让你跟俞冰说，孩子既然给了她，我相信她不会亏待孩子，我不会再去打扰他们。又说：你吞了我的红包，朗哥知道吗？

小李：……那他应该不知道。

刘雅笑笑：行，算你欠我的。你记得告诉俞冰，我哭特别伤心，哭可惨。说完飙起电驴扬长而去。

俞冰住别墅三楼。

房间很大，里面摆一个庞大的沙发，俞冰一个人瘦瘦地陷在里面抽烟，缓缓喷出烟雾，烟雾也填不满房间。

小李等了半天也没等到回话，低头看着自己的皮鞋尖。

俞冰又喷雾，在雾里面说：给你朗哥报过信啦？

小李赶忙：没有没有，一回来先找您嘛。

俞冰目光从上到下审视他，小李被盯得不自在，慢慢把自己并拢的鞋尖分开。俞冰笑一笑，从身旁的手袋（prada2017春季款）里面翻出来一包烟，扔给小李。

小李两只手接住。

俞冰：我弟出国带回来的，劲儿大，你拿着吧。

小李忙不迭：谢谢冰姐。

俞冰从雾里面坐起身来，说：你把刘雅的地址写给我。

朗哥住别墅二楼。

房间也很大，里面摆一个庞大的写字台，朗哥一个人坐在写字台后面翻照片，翻得专心，忘了抽烟，雪茄放在嘴里像叼着一件摆设。

看了三遍终于看完，他把照片扔在桌上：咋就这么点儿。

小李：哥，我又不是狗仔队。

朗哥：他们练舞到底怎么回事，雅雅也没恢复好，万一受伤了咋办。

小李：应该不至于，我观察了，强度不大。

朗哥闻言抬头：你观察？怎么不开个直播给我也观察一下？

小李挠头：那啥，哥，你知道的，我那个直播号让人封了。说是我参与赌博。

小李委屈：我也就斗个地主，打牌呀，打牌咋就算赌博了。

朗哥沉思：那是不算。

小李：可不咋地。

朗哥回过神来，发现被小弟绕了，招手让小李走过去。小李老实站过去，朗哥捶他一拳，说：你小子别想给我耍滑头。

小李：哥，过两天冰姐不是要送她弟出国吗，到时候你看看。

朗哥：我看什么？又说：行吧行吧。他给好哥们儿陆生打电话，怪腔调说话：小陆，我最近有点惆怅。

陆生：哥，你惆怅什么呀，来我们ktv放松一下嘛。

朗哥扭捏：不了吧，一把岁数的人了。他一不留神，雪茄从嘴边掉下来，赶忙换另一只手接住。

小李看在眼里，不自觉地握紧刚刚冰姐给他的烟。

某酒店客房内，刘雅倒在床上，也在抽烟。

她手腕纤细手指修长，拿烟的姿势很好看，红红指甲敲一下，烟灰就风情万种地落下来。她一手拿烟，另一手捧着烟灰缸坐起身来，被子顺势掉下来，她上半身一丝不挂地靠在床头。

几个枕头凌乱地扔在一旁，浴室传来哗哗流水声，有人开门又关门地走来走去，那边传来吹风机隆隆声音。刘雅仍在自顾自抽烟，眼角微红，忽然想起来什么似的，抖着肩膀笑一下。

有人走过来跟她讲话，说：你觉得自己看起来很伤心吗？声音听上去柔柔的，像是从来都没有生气过的那种人。

刘雅不说话，又沉默好一阵子，抽完一整支烟才抬起头去看俞冰。

俞冰坐在床边，她吹了一半头发走出来，拿着个毛巾擦了半天。刘雅瞧了会儿，从床上起来，穿一条内裤走到浴室拿吹风机，又走回来，说：你坐着别动，我给你吹。

她几乎赤裸地跪在床上给俞冰吹头发，把鲜红的长指甲插进后者的短发当中。

俞冰忍了一会儿，伸出来自己的手去捉刘雅的手，拿住之后有意地摩挲。刘雅又笑了：怪痒的。她另一只手提着吹风机，好声好气地说：你还吹不吹啦？

俞冰不说话，把手缓缓滑向刘雅的手腕，她的手跟刘雅不同：她指甲很短，也从不涂甲油，手心几乎和她讲话的声音一样软。软软的手像条肆无忌惮的蛇，游刃有余地爬到刘雅的背上，然后向下移动，沿着腰线绕到她的小腹上：就是在这里面长一个小孩吗？蛇不停留，继续向下潜行，用一根指头撑开内裤边缘，把其他的指头伏在草丛里。她很轻地按，柔声地问：小孩就是从这里面出来的吗？

吹风机掉在地毯上，刘雅被她碰得颤抖。

俞冰没有丝毫办法地叹口气：你怎么又哭了？她披着浴巾坐到床上来，指尖碰碰刘雅的乳房：是不是这里疼了？

刘雅怔怔地，点点头，又摇摇头。

俞冰竖起自己潮湿的食指，缓慢地伸进刘雅的嘴：你知道吗，控制小孩子不哭的方法就是让他叼个什么东西，他含着我的指头就不会哭。她有点得意：这个我有经验了。

刘雅含着她手指，哼哼唧唧地说：哭有什么用，哭又不管用。

谁说的？俞冰抽出来手指去蹭红唇边沿，居然还有一点没吃掉的唇膏，她看了看，把指尖放进自己嘴里舔。

刘雅费力从下面挤上来，有点生气地说：干嘛不直接亲我。

俞冰好笑道：怎么，你现在知道要我啦？

她们没敢弄得很激烈，毕竟还要留一些精力说话。

俞冰闭着眼睛，把头枕在刘雅的胸前，忍不住问：生孩子疼吗？

雅姐点头，意识到对方看不到，又说：很疼。

俞冰：那为什么要生。

雅姐抓她头发稍，卷在自己手指上：我想你有个小孩嘛。

俞冰闻言坐起来：你想我，你怎么不问问我到底怎么想。

刘雅凑过来看她：那你亲亲我，亲亲我就不疼。

俞冰不理她，光着屁股爬到床底下，蹲在地上翻自己的包：prada2017春季款。

她包不大，里面东西乱扔，半天找不着想找的，气得跳脚：你逞什么能，我不需要孩子，我也不需要包。

俞冰：你见我第二天就送我包。

俞冰：你认识我第一年就要给我生孩子。

她终于不耐烦找，把包倒着拎起来，里面的零碎哗啦啦掉一地：我要这些乱七八糟的干什么。她手撑着脑袋坐在地上，闷闷地说：李鑫一都跟我说了——你什么时候跟他搞上的？

刘雅看她发脾气，也从床上跳下来，红着眼睛笑眯眯：你都知道啦，那你喜欢吗？

她甜蜜地抚摸旧包包：你这个包还在用啊。等我再跳几个月，赚了钱给你换新的。

俞冰大声骂她：你是很有钱吗。

刘雅抱着她，把胸脯依偎在她胳膊上：再亲我一下吧。

俞冰余光瞥见地上零碎里面有个小管，是她要找的东西，于是一把捡起来：你嘴裂口子了知道吗，你要是有钱能不能把自己顾好。

刘雅乖乖嘟嘴，任凭她蛮横地帮自己抹润唇膏，说：那现在可以亲我了吗？

某KTV包间内，朗哥霸占话筒，一直当麦霸。

陆生跟小李坐在后面喝酒。陆生边喝边纳闷：我哥这是怎么啦？

小李：之前那个小情跑了。他摊手：还把大哥的心带走了。

陆生：我哥不是戒荤腥了吗，之前跟我说都是在家吃晚饭。

小李叹气：家里现在也没有人了。

朗哥终于唱到费力，搁了话筒坐下，说要歇会儿。

陆生趁机坐到他旁边：哥，不要惆怅了嘛，呆会儿给你叫特殊服务好不好哇？

朗哥梗着脖子：要什么特殊服务，我就是来唱歌的。

他再次冲上前去点歌，这次点了一首老歌。

朗哥站在屏幕前，一边唱一边轻轻摇摆：回头一群朴素的少年，轻轻松松地走远。

小李聚精会神，听了半天，说：这是啥歌，咋没听过。

旁边有人落座，碰到他胳膊，惊奇道：哟，可以啊。

小李立刻转移注意力，抬起手臂展示肌肉：可不是嘛，来，摸摸。

两年后，城市水族馆。长发男孩和白T男孩带着一个小朋友来看鱼。

小朋友骑在长发男孩的脖子上，得意地喊：超哥跑呀。

阿超气喘吁吁，说：瞎叫什么，我是你的小舅舅，不是什么超哥。

小朋友：那你跑快一点呀小舅舅。

阿超：诶诶，好好说话，别拽我头发。

小朋友：我是在给你加油哦。

阿超累到要死，把小怪兽放到地上说：鱼到底有什么好看的？他指着旁边：你看他成不成，他也是鱼。

小朋友看一眼白T男孩，说：他不是鱼鱼。

阿超反问：那他是什么？

小朋友一时间懵住，绞尽脑汁地想。小鱼被这个情景逗笑，皱起脸说：我是凶凶怪。

小朋友恍然大悟，跟着雀跃地叫起来：对呀，他是一个凶凶怪。他学着小鱼的表情，也做鬼脸，然后哈哈大笑起来。

某公事场合结束，女强人俞冰收拾东西拎着手袋（prada当季款）正要出去。

旁边有人恭维：姐的包真好看。

俞冰低头看看：哦我对象给买的。又笑说：我说不要她非要买。

对方夸她好福气，俞冰微笑推开门，轻轻松松地走出去。

2017年春天，一个早晨。

好女人刘雅在歌舞团有编制岗位，每天早上八点需要打卡。

这天她起晚了，没吃上早饭，骑着电驴狂奔向单位那条街。

快到单位门口的时候她着急，加踩一脚油门，不料对面有人从台阶上忽然跳下来。刘雅急忙刹车，俩人还是撞在一起。

刘雅吓一跳，赶忙下车看情况，问：你没事儿吧？

对方手撑在地上，试了好一会儿没站起来，说：脚崴了。声音柔柔的。

刘雅想想只能认命，说：那你上我车吧，我送你去医院。她向俞冰伸出一只手。

（完）


End file.
